


Words of Love

by deakystoast_georgesbiscusts



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Everyone Is Gay, George is awkward, How Do I Tag, John is Pining, M/M, McLennon, Slow Burn, its mostly fluff, paul is oblivious, petes a dick, ringo is awkward, starrison, stu is bloody GREAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakystoast_georgesbiscusts/pseuds/deakystoast_georgesbiscusts
Summary: High School sucks. John would like to do nothing more than stare blankly at a wall for hours on end. Alas, education calls. But how is he supposed to get an education when there's an almost ethereal being that occupies his every waking thought (and his sleeping ones too). To make things worse, he has been pining for the lad since 6th grade.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 40
Kudos: 122





	1. Hide Your Love Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's in love. Stu teases him. George ships McLennon. Paul is still oblivious after five years.

"Heya John!" Stu called cheerfully. "How was summer?"  
John looked tiredly at the shorter boy through thick lenses, "You were with me the majority of the time. You should know." Stu shrugged and reached up to cast an arm around John's neck, gazing over the tops of his dark ray bans at the other.  
"Just wanted to know."  
John chuckled lowly. "It was f-" He broke his sentence and began staring out into the crowd of people. There He was. The most beautiful human to walk the face of the earth. His face was as stunning and pale as the moon. His dark hair, waving as he trotted down the hall caught in the sun illuminating it and making his gorgeous hazel eyes shine. He smiled. John nearly died. Even if it wasn't directed at John himself. When John looked at him, time seemed to slow down and all sound was drowned out. John wanted to go to him. To hold him and-  
"-John... Jooohhn.. JOHN LENNON!" Stu called, snapping his fingers in front of John's eyes.  
"Hmm? What?" John returned his gaze to Stu.  
"Four years later and you're still so bloody far gone for that McCartney lad."  
John sighed and glanced over his shoulder. Unfortunately He was gone. John shoved his stuff into the cramped metal locker.  
"Five years, Stu. Five years." John stated, turning to his friend. "I just kept it deep, deep down at the beginning."  
"Ok David Bowie. I think it would have been better had you kept it inside the whole time." Replied Stu, smirking at the auburn haired lad.  
"It's not my fault that the whole school knows." The taller of the two grumbled. "Kinda is Johnny boy. All your longing stares across hallways and classrooms. I'm surprised that the bloke who you're constantly staring at hasn't realised yet." Stu laughed, "Even the teachers know. But don't worry, I think they ship McLennon."  
"What the bloody hell is that?" John inquired roughly.  
"Your ship name Johnny. I'm second in command of the fan club."  
"One, don't call me that." Insisted John, "Two, if you're the second in command, who's president?"  
Before Stu could get another word out, John was being squeezed to death by a pair of bony arms.  
"JOHN!" The pair of arms screamed into John's ears.  
"Hey George." He laughed, wrapping his arms around the slender boy. John slowly retracted his arms and got a good look at his friend.  
"Geo! When did you get taller than me?" George laughed and grinned largely.  
"By the way Johnny, he's president of the fan club." Stu called, grinning and walking away from the pair.  
"Really Geo? How could you betray me like that." He whined mockingly.  
George shrugged, "McLennon will be canon. I don't care what it takes."  
" 'm with you on that one, George." John sighed.  
George laughed and threw an arm around his friend, pulling him towards their first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be longer! Also, if you got the David Bowie reference (if you knew what song it was) you're cool.


	2. P.S. I Love You

John and George strode together into the first class of the new school year. John's heart stopped. George looked at the older boy, "You're fucked, Johnny boy." He whispered, laughing.  
John put his head down and tried to make himself invisible to the eyes of one certain 'McCartney lad', as Stu liked to put it. He trudged over to the desk furthest away from the love of his (thus far) short life.  
Mr Epstein, their English teacher looked at John with a bright, ominous twinkle in his dark eyes.  
"No one find a seat yet. They will be assigned." He called into the sea of students flooding in. John could feel his face loose all colour.  
Mr Epstein called out names in no particular order, as if he were just coming up with it off the top of his head.  
"Paul McCartney next to..." He paused making eye-contact with John. John shook his head slightly but vigorously. Mr Epstein smirked, "John Lennon. You two, back of the room."  
John could hear George sniggering. He turned back and glared at the messy haired boy.  
Meanwhile, Paul all but skipped over to their desks, grinning up at John. John felt his face turn a dark shade of crimson as he dragged his feet over to Paul.  
"Hi!" Paul said with a large smile. His voice, it was one of the most melodic things John had ever heard. "Name's Paul. McCartney. Paul McCartney."  
John drew in a sharp breath of air. Paul was actually talking to him. After five years of staring at him, one minute of a new school year got Paul to speak to him. John mentally reminded himself to either thank or kill Mr Epstein.  
Paul was still looking at him, waiting.  
"Oh... Uh... John Lennon." He held out his trembling, sweaty hand. Paul took it. John sincerely hoped that Paul couldn't feel his heartbeat growing faster. He felt a warm tingling sensation as Paul shook his hand. Paul's hand was warm and gentle, while still being calloused.  
He probably plays an instrument, John thought with a small smile, is there anything he can't do?  
"You look kinda familiar, have we met?" Paul was speaking.  
No, but I have been low key stalking you for years. "You've been in a lot of my same classes for a while." John said, sitting down.  
Paul looked embarrassed, "Sorry... I- uh, I don't really ever talk to a lot of people. Besides my friend George." He pointed at a boy in the class. The same boy that was one of John's best friends. Bushy-eyebrowed, scruffy-haired George Harrison. John pretended not to know who that was, nodding along with Paul's words. He was definitely going to yell at George later.  
Mr Epstein began speaking. John didn't listen. He kept his spectacled eyes on a boy. One with dark hair that stuck out beautifully above droopy hazel eyes. One that always wore band t-shirts and dark jackets. One that was looking right at him.  
John averted his gaze quickly, feeling his face get hot. He could faintly hear a chuckle out of Paul. He looked back over to see the boy smiling dazzlingly. John couldn't help but give a shy smile in return before Paul turned back to face the board. John just kept looking at him, the way his arched brows furrowed as he concentrated, the way he scribbled down notes with just the tip of his pink tongue sticking out of his mouth.  
"Mr Lennon, I understand that Mr McCartney is very lovely, but you have to actually look at the board to learn." Mr Epstein said, drawing looks and a few laughs. John looked over at Paul, whose ears were a dark shade of red.  
"Well Mr Epstein, if you didn't want him looking at me, why did you seat him next to me? Hmm?" Paul said coolly, looking at Mr Epstein with a strangely attractive challenging look in his eyes. This left Mr Epstein gaping like a fish. He coughed and continued his lesson. John smiled at Paul gratefully. Paul winked at him. John swore that his heart stopped for a moment.  
"It's okay," Paul whispered, his eyes not leaving Mr Epstein, "I get lost in thought and accidentally stare at people, too." He turned and smiled that brilliant smile at John. He doesn't know. John thought with a start. He thought it was an accident. The voice in his head laughed loudly and humorlessly. Maybe we can become friends. Good friends. John just wanted to be close to Paul, literally and figuratively. He just wanted to listen to music with him and watch Doctor Who while curled up on the same couch (but maybe Paul wasn't the huge nerd that John was). But Paul probably didn't want that. He probably felt bad for the quiet gay kid that always wore collared shirts under sweaters and couldn't formulate proper sentences in front of the majority of people. Don't be a burden. Don't get close. You know what happened the last time you thought you were in love. He reminded himself. That brought back memories of his first (and only) girlfriend. Cynthia.  
She had been so sweet and kind to John, whereas most other people basically ignored his existence. The first time she kissed him it made him feel something, he had been playing a sappy song of his own creation. She thought it was for her. It wasn't. It was written originally for Paul, but John couldn't tell her that. They had both been thirteen at the time, final year of middle school. He didn't want to lose her valued friendship. Cynthia had tearily told him that she was moving away. She said that she would always love him, no matter what. He awkwardly said that he was gay just before she left. He would never forget the hurt and betrayed look in her teary brown eyes.  
He sucked in a breath, wanting to leave that memory behind. Paul looked worriedly at him.  
"Are you okay? You've been zoned out for a while now." He questioned.  
"Hmm? Yeah I'm okay." John said quickly.  
Paul stared at the ground for a moment, then looked shyly at John. "Do you want to maybe sit with me at lunch? It's just me 'n George most of the time."  
John gaped at Paul, "Uh... Yeah. Of course!"  
Paul beamed radiantly, causing John's intestines to become very interested in acrobatics. "Perfect! Just find me right after second period." He paused, "Wait, what's your second period?"  
"Math with Mr Martin," John recited.  
Paul smiled, "Me to!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the Characterization okay? Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYBODY WHO LEFT COMMENTS. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me.


	3. Its Only Love

On the way to class, Paul wrapped his arm around John's neck. John felt like he was going to explode in a puddle of warmth and happiness. As they walked, John made brief, passing eye contact with Stu. Stu looked over the tops of his sunglasses, eyes widening. John smiled at Stu and kept walking, tentatively putting his arm around Paul's waist. Paul smiled another stunning smile at John. John's heart fluttered in his chest.

Mr Martin's class seemed to pass at an alarming rate. John and Paul sat in the back, ignoring most of the introductions and the first day agenda. They discovered the fact that they had very similar tastes in music. Pretty soon, the bell was ringing and Paul's hand wrapped on John's shoulder once more. John grinned to himself.   
"What're you so happy about?" Paul laughed, hazel eyes turning to the other.   
John felt his face flush, "Nothing. I'm just fecking glad I'm not alone for once."  
Paul beamed, "My pleasure, Johnny." John felt a growing warmth in the pit of his stomach. He normally did not accept that nickname as a reality, but Paul made it sound nice.   
"Onward to lunch!" Paul declared with a flourish of the arm that wasn't held tightly across John's shoulder. A slight giggle forced its way out of John's throat.   
They walked in silence. A nice, comfortable, warm silence. Everything inside John was warm with happiness. Then Stu and Pete came along.  
Paul took one look at Pete and dropped his arm back to his side and his eyes shot to the ground.   
"Ey John." Stu started. He was with Pete. John never liked Pete, but Stu did, so they kept him around.  
Pete's eyes did a quick scan over Paul, "Why you hangin' with a bloody poof?" Pete was probably one of the only people in existence not to know about John's feelings for Paul.  
Paul tensed, shoulder still pressed up against John. John's hands curled into fists.   
"Shut up." John stated, "Bloody wanker." He muttered.  
"What'd you jus' call me?" Pete growled. Stu shot John an apologetic look and pulled a very stubborn and frustrated Pete in the other direction. As soon as they were an ample distance away.  
"Paul..." John began, looking at Paul's hurt expression, "I- I'm so so sorry. I've never liked Pete and I- I just didn't know that would happen. I promise Stu- that's the other lad- he's not like that. Please don't be mad at me. I really like you, and I enjoy your company..." He didn't know what else to say, but he wasn't going to let some arsehole ruin his chances with the love of his middle and high school days. Casting eyes upon the other boy, he saw not a pained, angry expression, but a light smirk and slightly flushed cheeks.  
"Well, one, thanks for all that. I'm flattered Johnny." His smirk had by now turned into a toothy grin, "Two, I'm not mad. A little hurt from that one bloke's comment, but not mad. 'Specially not at you, luv." Paul smiled again, "Now, what do you think about getting some food?"  
"I would be bloody delighted, Macca."  
Paul glanced at John with a confused, but no less happy expression, "Macca?"  
"Yea... Y'know... Cause you're McCartney." John felt his eyes become glued to the ground, "Macca, McCartney..." Paul radiated joy.  
"I love it John." John loved the way his name flowed out of Paul's mouth. It sounded melodic and much more lovely that it really was.   
"To food!" John shouted suddenly. Paul laughed loudly, and his arm was back around his neck, much to John's happiness.  
I want to make him laugh at least once a day, John thought determinedly.  
"Paul! How's my favourite bloke?" A familiar voice shouted, gesturing to the table that he sat at. George Harrison. The world's most devious person.  
Laughter burst from Paul, " 'M fine Geo. And I've brought someone new." He pulled John across the cafeteria to George.   
"Georgie, this is John." Paul shot John a grin, "John, this is George." I know we've met. He's one of my best mates, John's brain screamed.  
"Pleasure ta meet you, John." George shot John a knowing smile as he spoke.  
"Yea, yea. Nice ta make your acquaintance." John said, playing along. Paul looked positively overjoyed that his friends (were he and Paul friends?) were talking. He pulled John into the seat next to him.   
"Now that everybody knows everybody, let's get down to business." Paul stated, suddenly serious. John got worried. Paul shot an intense look to George. "Geo. You promised. You said at the beginning of this year you would ask him." Who? What? John was so confused.  
George groaned, "I thought you would have forgotten by now. I am NOT going to ask Ritchie Starkey out on a date."   
"I never said it had to be a date. Just talk to him, Georgie. I can't stand you pining for him any longer." Paul all but pleaded.  
George looked at John, "Paul here is very good at telling when other people are pining." He joked, low key scoffing.  
"Just because I can't tell when people like me doesn't mean I can't tell when other people like each other." Paul defended himself. George stealthily winked at John.   
"George, I think you oughta talk to this Ritchie character." John stated.   
Paul beamed, "THANK you. SOMEone gets it." He said as he leaned his back against John, eyes closing. Oh, how John's heart beat. It threatened to burst out of its cage.   
George grumbled and shuffled out of his seat, glaring playfully at John.  
"I can't believe you convinced him!" Paul's breath warmed John's ear as he whispered excitedly, sitting up straight and turning to watch George. He pulled his phone out. "I've got to get this on video..." He mumbled.  
John watched George stalk over to a table of a few boys. He paused and stated at the shortest one for a moment, the boy turned to George with huge blue eyes and smiled brightly.  
"Hi!" George squeaked, his voice raising several octaves. The boy, most likely Ritchie, looked at him with a confused smile. "Uhh... Bye!" George sprinted back to Paul and John, his face bright red. Ritchie looked so confused. He looked back to the other lads at his table, they were laughing and Ritchie was puzzled.  
"Wow George." Paul laughed, "That was... A very compelling conversation."  
"Shut up..." George mumbled, sinking into his chair, "I tried. You have no idea how bloody difficult it is to talk to someone you like." He smirked at John, "But John does. Tell us Johnny boy, is it hard?" Suddenly, Paul's big hazel eyes were staring up at John.  
"You've got a crush on someone? Why didn't you tell me?" Paul whined.  
"Well I have only known you for like," John looked at his watch, "three hours."  
Paul scoffed at John but smiled anyway. George huffed and glared at John. Not rudely, probably just annoyed that he wasn't able to make 'McLennon' canon.   
"Well John, luv, you're gonna have ta give me a hint." Paul declared.  
"Uh... It's a lad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay? We got to meet Ringo! He'll make more appearances in coming chapters. Also, I'm going to try to put Linda in the next chapter. Was this a good chapter length? Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	4. Maybe I'm Amazed

Paul  
"Uh... It's a lad." John had said.  
"That doesn't narrow it down much at all." Paul groaned.  
John looked at him, puzzled. "Aren't you shocked? Mildly grossed out? Confused?" John pressured, fully looking Paul in the face. He has nice eyes, Paul thought. They were kind of squinty behind his Buddy Holly-esque glasses but a lovely shade of brown nonetheless.  
"We're you not just there to witness me pushing my male friend to flirt with another lad?" Paul laughed, "Cor, you're kinda thick, Lennon. Plus, I'm not gonna be disgusted that you like snoggin' blokes."  
Smiling at John's surprised face, he stood up, pulling John with him. John kept staring at Paul, searching for something in Paul's eyes. Paul didn't mind, he used the time to study his friend closer up. His long, pale, aquiline nose was covered in a spray of freckles and a faint blush. It fit his face nicely. Wavy auburn hair covered the majority of his thick eye brows and stuck up in a few places. Paul had to fight the urge to smooth it down. His thin lips were pushed together in deep concentration.  
George coughed, "Umm... Guys, I'm still here. Also, the bell's gonna ring soon."  
John looked towards the ground, his face flushing a dark, embarrassed red. Paul could feel his ears get warmer.  
"What class have you got next, Macca?" John asked Paul.  
"Macca!?" George demanded.  
"I've got Mrs Ono." Paul stated, ignoring George.  
John beamed brightly. It made Paul's stomach twist. That's odd, Paul thought, but he brushed it off as something he ate.  
"I'm gonna take that as a 'so do I Paul! Isn't that just brilliant?'" Paul laughed, trying to impersonate John. The slightly shorter boy nodded.  
"Well I don't. How bout we all just ignore Geo after he went through a traumatic experience." George mumbled.  
John laughed loudly, "Georgie, yer gonna hafta try harder than just saying two words and standing in front of that poor kind lad."  
George scoffed, "Okay mum."  
"I would make a terrific mother, I'll have you know." John declared, puffing out his sweatered chest. Paul giggled and patted him on the shoulder.  
"I'm sure you would, Lennon luv. Now let's get to class."  
"There you go again, ignoring poor Georgie." George pouted, making his way away from them.  
A chuckle found its way out of Paul's throat as he put his arm back around John's neck. Why he kept doing that, he had no clue. He normally didn't like other people touching him, but with John it felt nice. He felt safe and warm. And it made Paul happy to see John blush and lean into his touch. John gingerly put an arm around Paul's waist. Paul figured he must be ill, based on all of the jumps his stomach kept doing.  
They found seats in Mrs Ono's class. Lots of people said she was strange and very 'out there' but in her own way. Paul also heard that she made music. He hoped she would show them some.  
"Paul!" A feminine voice excitedly called out his name.  
Paul turned to see a girl with straight blonde hair and bright eyes. "Linda Eastman! Long time no see, my American friend!"  
She pulled Paul into a tight embrace, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
"How was your summer?" She said in her sharp American accent, looking Paul up and down.  
"It was great! I got a new guitar and some Elvis records paid for by that job that you got me." He grinned at her.  
"My pleasure, Paulie." She looked at John, who was giving her an odd look from his place behind Paul. "Who's this?" She gestured to John.  
"This is John. He's one of my best mates." Paul smiled at John, who blushed and looked away.  
"Hey." He said in a small voice.  
"Hi!" She beamed at him. A look of recognition passed on her face, "John Lennon?"  
"Uh... Yeah. How did you-"  
"You were in my history class last year, you were the guy who was always looking at-" she stopped herself, smirking at John.  
"Looking at what?" Paul asked, curiosity getting the best of him.  
"The window." John said quickly, "I liked seeing the birds flying around." He shrugged. Sure, thought Paul sceptically.  
Mrs Ono called for their attention. Linda found a seat in front of John and Paul.  
Hmm. Why did people keep smiling weirdly at John? Did they know something he didn't? He looked over at the boy in question. He was glaring at Linda. Strange.  
I hate not knowing things, Paul thought, it's terrible. John was definitely keeping something from him. Behind the fluffy hair, enticing eyes, and adorable sweaters, John knew something. Paul was determined to find out. Wait... Adorable? No. That couldn't be right. Paul had known the bloke for less than a day. But, there was something in the pit of his stomach, like a butterfly trying to get out of a cage, that kept happening when John looked at him. Strange.  
"Ey, Paul." There was a hand with exceptionally long fingers waving in front of his eyes. "Paul... Macca..."  
"Yeah Johnny?" Paul smiled.  
"We have ten minutes left, Mrs Ono is gonna show us her music."  
"Oh, cool!" Paul exclaimed, brushing a strand of dark hair out of his eyes.  
It was not cool.  
As they left class, Paul and John were laughing loudly.  
"Did- did you hear that?!" Paul gasped.  
John went into a bad falsetto, "LeTs HoPe FoR pEaCe!" They laughed louder, "Nice message, bad music."  
"Hey Paul?" Linda came from out of nowhere, holding a small piece of paper, "This is my number. Use it." She shoved the paper at Paul and kissed him on the cheek. She fled away, leaving a confused Paul and a fuming John.  
"That was unnecessarily dramatic." He mumbled.  
"She always did have a flare for that sort of stuff." Paul laughed, leaning his head against John's shoulder.  
They eventually had to part ways due to different classes.  
Before parting, Paul pulled up John's shirt sleeve and wrote a few numbers on it. "That's me phone number. Call me, Johnny boy."  
John laughed, "Aren't you going to dramatically kiss my cheek?"  
Paul smirked before gently pressing his mouth to John's face. Weird flares found their way to Paul's stomach. He pulled away, turning and practically skipping to his next class, far from John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Linda, yay! I'm probably going to be posting less now... Probably once or twice a week. But I really love all of your comments and kudos! Please keep commenting!


	5. Till There Was You

John  
Paul kissed him. Paul kissed him. Paul kissed him and ran away. Bloody angel...   
He probably didn't even know what he did to John by pulling stunts like that. This was probably all just a dream and John was going to wake up and have to pine for another ten years before Paul even made eye contact with him.   
He pinched himself, HARD. Nothing. He still had a phone number scribbled in elegant handwriting on his forearm and a feeling of warmth where Paul's lips brushed his cheek.  
He was joking, John thought. He was just kidding. It didn't mean anything to him.  
Course it didn't. Course it didn't...  
Class. Right. John was still in school. He shook all of the thoughts even vaguely pertaining to Paul out of his head and trekked on.  
"Oi! Johnny!" A voice called. Stu. He had his arm dangling off of George's shoulder. Right. Mates do that. Paul was just being nice.  
"Ey, John." Stu smirked, "I saw you with that McCartney lad. How did you do it without dissolving into a puddle of pining?"   
George scoffed, "You should've seen him. Could've sworn he didn't blink once while staring at Paul's face. I stood there for like three minutes watching them stare at each other, not even noticing I was there."  
John felt his cheeks get hot, "Joke's on you lads, cause he kissed me!" He said, before he could realise the words were coming out of his mouth.  
Stu's and George's jaws dropped.  
"Not on the mouth..." He started, "And we were just joking." Yeah, joking...   
George handed Stu a wad of money, much to John's confusion. Then he realised, of COURSE they took bets. Some friends they are.  
"John, you are..." Stu shook his head, smiling, "Something else, my friend."  
George still looked shocked, "He always said he was straight..." He muttered, "I tried coming onto him almost as long as you, John."   
John felt something rip through his chest, a fierce, burning feeling. If George couldn't woo Paul, what chance did John have?  
"Don't worry though, John. McLennon for life." George joked, "I've also got my sights set on one Ritchie Starkey. He's much prettier than Paul."  
A wave of relief swept over John, "Oh please, you're off your head if you think there is anyone in the world more attractive than Paul McCartney, besides Elvis."  
Stu just sighed and smiled.  
They continued to bicker before and during class, but John could still feel Paul's chapped lips against his cold face, even on the walk home.

"Bye John!" George called as they parted ways. This elicited a short wave from John. He put in his headphones, the rich voice of Elvis filling his ears and the sweet face of Paul filling his mind.

"Mimi!" John called into the empty house, "I'm home!" He scouted about the room, "Mimi?"  
A small piece of paper lay on the kitchen counter.  
'John, I should be home around 8.'  
Great. Not even a simple telling of where she went.  
John sat down on the couch, guitar in his hand and began to strum.  
"Hold me close and tell me how you feeeeeelll  
Tell me love is reeaaaalll, hmmhmmhmm."  
Feelings are stupid, but they made nice song lyrics.  
"Words of love you whisper soft and truuuuueee,  
Darling I love yooouuu, hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmhmhm."   
Images of Paul flashed through his brain as he sang, trying to replicate Buddy Holly.  
He stared down at the black numbers scrawled on his forearm. Should he? That would probably make Paul think he was desperate. And clingy.   
"That's me phone number. Call me, Johnny boy." Paul's melodic voice echoed through his head. Who even calls people anymore? John thought as he reached for his phone and dialled the number.  
"Hello? Paul McCartney here," a sweet voice called through the speaker.  
"Uhh..." Wow, so eloquent.  
"You alright?" Paul was so caring. He was also beautiful. And smart. And he could sing. Total package right there.  
"It's John. John Lennon..."  
"John! I'm so glad you called. I have been waiting by the phone for HOURS now, luv!" He said in a vastly exaggerated tone. John laughed.  
"I've only been home for twenty minutes, Macca."   
Paul hummed, "Johnny, always the voice of reason. But still. I gave you my phone number for a reason."   
"And I called you didn't I?" Paul sighed, chuckling at John's logic.  
"Because you needed to hear my lovely voice... Obviously." Paul joked.  
True, John thought.  
"Where do you live?" Paul asked suddenly.  
"What."  
"I just need to get out of the house, and I don't feel like talking to George. He's... Abrasive."  
John laughed and told Paul his address.  
"We've been living so close and we've never even run into each other? I feel like I would have noticed you." Paul gasped.  
"It's my face isn't it." John joked, "I know, I know, my nose is big and my eyes are small, I get a lot of looks."  
Laughing, Paul said, "I think your face is marvellous. You don't look like everybody else, luv." John would have been lying if he said he wasn't blushing.  
"Well, John luv, I'm afraid I have to conserve my precious phone battery. But I'll see you in a mo."  
"Bye Macca!"  
"Bye luv."  
John hung up the phone. Then it registered. Paul was COMING TO HIS HOUSE. John frantically folded the blankets and threw his guitar (gently) into its case. Paul. Paul. PAUL. Macca. Paulie.  
A knock on the door thruster John out of the never ending stream of thought running through his head.  
He reached for the handle.  
"Hello Johnny!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I hope you humans keep reading my dumb, sappy story. I love you guys.  
> I think I'm going to do George or Ringo's point of view next. Any suggestions/requests?


	6. Ask Me Why

"Hello Johnny!"  
There, at the door was a bright-eyed boy with thick dark hair nearly covering his eyes.  
"Hey Paul," John replied, staring into the other's large, hazel eyes.  
Paul waited, looking at John expectantly.  
"Oh...uh... Do you wanna come in?"  
Paul giggled, "Of course!" Smiling, John let him inside his house.  
"Uhh... This is... House. My-my house, I mean." John mentally slapped himself as Paul's quick gaze flitted everywhere, landing on John's half-cased guitar.  
"Is that yours?" He asked.  
"Yeah..." John began, "I got it for my birthday." Paul unlatch end the case and stared awestruck at John's guitar.  
"It's beautiful..." He gasped. Not as beautiful as you, John thought.  
"Will you shut up?" John said to himself.  
Paul's eyes filled with hurt and sadness, "I'm sorry-"  
Quickly realising what he had just said, John's face was coated in a dark red blush, "NO! Not you, Macca. I was talking to myself," he laughed nervously, "You're still as brilliant as always, mate." Paul smiled and looked John straight in the eyes.  
"Thanks John. I think you're brilliant, too."  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, sitting around John's guitar, smiling and staring into each other's eyes. Paul's eyes aren't really green, John realised, they were a greenish brown with gold bits scattered in them. In short, they were extraordinary. John's eyes were just a boring brown. Everything about him was boring. His hair was just kind of bleh, and his face looked weird. His nose was too big and his eyes were weird and squinty. Paul, on the other hand, was practically sculpted by the gods. Big, deer-like eyes, perfectly arched eyebrows, a flawless mouth... This guy couldn't be real. It wasn't possible. But here he was, sitting on a weird, ancient carpet in John's living room.   
"Can I play it?" Paul voiced.  
"Huh?"  
"Your guitar, I mean."  
"Oh... Uh... Yeah!" Paul beamed at John a and gingerly pulled the guitar out of its case. He played a riff. John knew that riff. It rang out purely into the quiet openness of the house.  
"Well, I got a girl with a record machine, when it comes to rocking she's the queen," Paul's singing voice took John completely off guard. He met John's eyes and began the chorus, "So, I walk one, two flight, three flight, four!" John joined in, laughing and singing with the boy of his dream, "Five, six, seven flight, eight flight, more. Up on the twelfth I'm startin' to drag, fifteenth floor I'm a-ready to sag." John and Paul laughed and shouted the last lyric together, "Get to the top, I'm too tired to rock!"  
They both were taken by fits of laughter, leaning against one another and trying to get air back to their respective lungs.  
"Paul..." John started, wiping his teary eyes, "You are bloody brilliant, you know that? Has anyone ever told you that?"  
"Of course John, darling," Paul stated, putting on a posh accent, "Has anyone ever told YOU that your singing voice is simply marvellous?"   
John almost kissed Paul, right then and there, but he had discipline. Paul, seemingly, did not. He pressed his lips firmly against John's cheek, his hand placed gently on John's shoulder.  
"Is this just a regular thing now, or..." John laughed, still recovering.  
A look of fear crossed Paul's face, "I'm sorry! I can stop-"  
"NO! You don't need too. I was just joking." John all but shouted.  
Relaxing, Paul pulled John into a hug. A proper one. Although they were sitting down.  
"This is nice," Paul mumbled, his face buried into John's sweater.  
John picked his head up out of Paul's soft hair, "Yeah..." Paul shifted, nuzzling further into the other boy's chest. Gentle snores soon were coming out of Paul. John chuckled to himself, resting his cheek to Paul's ebony hair, drifting away to a much nicer place.

"John?" A slightly shrill voice called.  
Groggily, John untangled himself from Paul, who was slowly waking up.  
"Mimi?" The stern woman came into view. Her eyes swept across the room, a stray backpack, John's guitar, and the two tired boys. Her gaze softened, and something like a smile crossed her face.  
"Who's your friend?"  
"Paul McCartney, ma'am." Paul shot up and outstretched his hand.  
Mimi laughed, (actually LAUGHED), "No need for ma'am, dear. Just call me Mimi."  
Paul shook her hand and smiled his lovely smile.   
"Have you boys eaten?"  
John and Paul looked at each other, "Uhh..."  
Mimi sighed, "Of course not. Paul, would you like to stay for dinner?"  
"I would love to, but let me check with my dad."  
Mimi shot a look at John, "Very responsible, Paul. John, you could learn something from him." Paul grinned and stuck his tongue out at John.  
John's heart swelled as Paul took his phone out and called who John assumed was his dad.  
"Ey, John! I can stay!" He cheered.  
John pulled him into a soft embrace, "You're a bit of a dork, Macca."  
"I know, John. But somehow I'm still cooler than you." John laughed and pulled away from Paul.  
"John?" Mimi shouted from the kitchen, "Be a good host and show your guest your room."  
"Right. Allons-y!" John yelled, grabbing Paul's hand and pulling him up the stairs.  
Paul stopped. "Was that a Doctor Who reference?"  
"Uh... Yeah. I'm a bloody dork." Within seconds, lips were pushed onto the side of John's face.   
"How have we not met before?" Paul questioned as soon as his mouth was free.  
"I honestly have no idea." John seemed to fall a little more in love with Paul every second they spent together. They walked together up the stairs, John really wanted to grab Paul's hand. Paul did it for him. He intertwined their fingers tightly. Can you read my mind? John thought as forcefully and loudly as possible, staring at Paul.  
"You good, John?"  
John let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah. Oh, we're here." He opened the dilapidated old door to his room.   
Paul immediately jumped belly first onto John's bed pressed into the corner. He smiled at him and shot his gaze around the small room. Elvis and Buddy Holly posters almost completely covered the walls, except for one small space for a shelf adorned with trinkets, medals, and a small blue figurine of the TARDIS.   
"Why are you me, Johnny?"  
John laughed, "What do you mean, Macca?"  
"We're basically the same person, except you're more...more cool, I suppose."  
"Cool?" John chuckled, "I am the exact opposite of cool. I wear sweaters and listen to fifties music and watch bloody Doctor Who, for god's sake."  
Paul just kept smiling, "Not cool in the standard way. You seem like someone who could make a difference. Someone who would go to peace protests and Pride festivals. Not to mention, have you SEEN your friends? They are essentially the epitome of coolness. There's no way, even in this crazy, messed up world, that those lads would befriend someone 'uncool'." John beamed at Paul. Paul smiled back, slightly bashfully.  
"Boys!" The spell that held John and Paul together was broken, "Dinner is ready!"  
"Hear that, luv?" Paul smirked at the slightly shorter boy, "Food! Allons-y!"  
John mustered the courage to grab Paul's hand as he pulled him down to the dining room.   
They sat down across from Mimi, their fingers still interlocked below the table.  
"Paul, tell me about yourself. If you don't mind, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy. Another chapter, 'yay'. Any requests/affirmations for me? I really hope I finish the story.


	7. Something

GEORGE  
George left school feeling immensely confused and a little bit left out. Paul tried to introduce him to John, who he already was WELL acquainted with. Paul and John just made lovey-dovey eyes at each other for the entirety of a class period and lunch. And, to top it all off, he was forced to speak to Ritchie. Ritchie Bloody Starkey. Paul may have been joking about George's 'intense' feelings, but George felt as though he was legitimately in love. Maybe not as far gone as John was for Paul, but still pretty far gone.  
John was probably more in love with Paul than most people were with their spouses. All George wanted to do was push them towards each other, that's why he had said that he had a crush on Paul. He was just trying to make John jealous and force him to make a move. In reality, George had no romantic feelings whatsoever towards Paul. It wasn't that Paul wasn't attractive, he was. But Paul was practically George's brother.  
George walked through the door and immediately made a beeline to his room, knowing that no one else was there. He face planted into the thick blankets covering his bed. He groaned, loud and long. After opening a fresh bag of chips, George decided to text Paul.

To: Paul  
Hey.  
Paul.  
Paaaauuuullll  
Paulie  
What was that thing John called you  
Macca

George sighed and clicked off his phone. Then it emitted a loud ding.

From: Paul  
what geo  
im on my way to johns house  
To: Paul  
Of course you are.  
From: Paul  
whats that supposed to mean!?  
To: Paul  
Ohh nothing  
Just that you two were staring at each other for hours  
Also, I heard that you kissed him  
You barely even let me hug you and we've been friends for as long as I can remember  
From: Paul  
...  
shut up

George laughed and shut off his phone. He was right.  
After basking in his immense rightness, George got bored. Very bored. After taking a quick power nap, he got up, threw a jacket on, and left his house. George didn't even know where he was going, he just walked and walked until his feet hurt. 

Sitting down on a park bench, George stared into the fiery hues of the setting sun.  
"'S nice, isn't it," a vaguely familiar voice spoke from behind him. George shot around to see the keeper of the voice. Bright blue eyes twinkled through the shadows and light brown hair, belonging to a short figure. RITCHIE.  
"I didn't realise anyone else was here!" George stuttered nervously.  
The other laughed, "'S okay. George, right?" George nodded vigorously. "You came up to me at lunch today." George nodded again, "Why?" Ritchie asked, confused.  
"My mate, Paul, he told me to talk to the most attractive person in the cafeteria... So, yeah." George stated, gaining a surge of confidence. Ritchie's eyes widened and his face flushed in the red light of the sun.  
"Really? YOU think I'M attractive?" Ritchie was completely in disbelief, "Have you looked at yourself and then at me?"  
"If I didn't know better, I would say you were flirting with me." George joked, "But yeah, you have nice eyes and I'm a sucker for lads with blue eyes."  
Ritchie laughed, "That's nice, cause I'm a sucker for lads in general. 'Specially ones that look like you."  
George felt a blush rising in his cheeks, "Now I KNOW you're flirting with me." Ritchie shrugged and sat next to him.  
"You might be right."  
"Might I?" George leaned closer to Ritchie.  
"Yeah..." Ritchie said breathlessly, leaning to George.  
George laughed lightly and filled the gap. George's stomach exploded in an eruption of fireworks. Ritchie threaded a hand through George's thick, dark hair. George, in turn wrapped both bony arms around the other's waist, clutching his jacket in tight fists. Ritchie pulled away, looking George straight in the eyes and cupping his face in two ring holding hands.  
"I like your face," he said bluntly, kissing George's nose, "I would like to like your personality as well."  
George stared at Ritchie in disbelief, "I would like that too." George smirked, "I would also like to kiss you more."  
Ritchie nodded vigorously, "That works." With that, they were connected again. Holding each other like they were life rafts in the middle of the ocean.  
George pulled away suddenly and looked around at the pitch black surroundings.  
"Well Ritchie, this has been lovely, but I'm afraid I have to go now."  
A brief sadness crossed Ritchie's face, "At least let me walk you home." He pleaded.  
George laughed, "I can handle myself, I'm a big boy. I can tie me own shoelaces and everything." Ritchie kissed him once more, gentle and soft.  
"See ya Geo."  
"Bye Ritch."  
George began to walk away. As soon as he was an ample distance from Ritchie, het took out his phone and clicked on one of his contacts.  
"Paul? You'll never believe what just happened to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. MUCH. STARRISON. I promise there will be more McLennon in the next chapter, which is currently halfway done. Also, the chapter title is a Geo song because, y'know, it's mostly about him.  
> (In the original version if this chapter, Geo was gonna wake up, and his encounter with Ringo was gonna be a dream)  
> Thanks for the comments!


	8. All My Loving

PAUL  
"What George?" Paul asked tiredly as John strummed a guitar on the floor next to him.  
"I-- Ritchie- I saw him at the park-"  
"Wait, what?" Paul stood up quickly, John looked at him and mouthed 'What'  
"Hang on George, I'm putting you on speaker phone. I'm with John."  
"Oh? Are you now?" Paul could hear the smirk in George's voice. "Never mind, we'll discuss that later. Isawritchiestarkeyandwetalkedandwemighthavekissed-"  
Paul cut him off, "Slow down Georgie."  
George took a deep breath and spoke, "I was at the park to watch the sunset and then Ritchie was just kinda 'there' and we talked. And then I may have flirted with him. And then he FLIRTED BACK. And then I kissed him and we kinda did that for a while, then he offered to WALK ME HOME. He's so adorable and he's just a gentleman."  
John took the phone from Paul, "You mean that you actually KISSED him? Actually?"  
"Yes, John, I kissed the bloke of my dreams, you can barely talk to yours." George joked.  
"How does George know who you like and I don't?" Paul pouted, turning to John, "I introduced you two."  
"You see Paul," George started, "John and I have been friends for quite a bit, but we decided to humour you by letting you introduce us. Also, he's not exactly subtle." Paul gasped slightly.  
"Macca, you just seemed so happy to make us talk to each other, I didn't want to take that away from you." John pushed, looking at Paul's confused and annoyed face.  
"Uhh... This is getting weird." George called from the other line, "Bye lads."

Paul looked John intently in the eyes. "It's okay Johnny." He said finally, "But still, you should tell me who you loooovvee."  
"You are a toddler Macca. And no, I'm not going to tell you."  
Paul pouted and essentially flung himself into John's arms, "Whyyyyyy?!" He shot up, looking John in the eyes. "If I guess right will you tell me?"  
John tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe..."  
Paul shot up and began pacing the floor, "It's a bloke, probably attractive. I doubt it would be a jock, you seem like someone who would like the more creative types..." Paul turned sharply, looking at John and began to list names, "Ivan Vaughan? Eric Clapton? Klaus Voorman?"  
"All wrong," John laughed.  
"Roger Daltrey, Keith Moon, or Pete Townshend, but NOT John Entwistle, cause you would be smart enough not to date someone with the same name."  
"Still, all wrong. Besides, Pete and Roger definitely have a thing for each other, and so do Keith and other John."  
Paul groaned and flopped on the floor, "Just tell me!"  
"Nope!" John laughed.  
"Is it someone I know?" Paul asked, a quizzical look on his face.  
John contemplated for a bit, "Yeah..."  
Paul stood up and clapped his hands excitedly, "Then I can help you woo your love!"  
John laughed kind of sadly, "I don't think so..."  
Paul's head was spinning, "Why?" There was a silence, "Why, Johnny?" Paul asked again.  
John huffed, "Can we just drop it?!"  
Sad and taken aback, Paul stared at John with big green eyes.  
"Listen- I'm sor-," John started, getting closer to Paul.  
"No. It's my fault, I was pushing." Paul stated sharply, scooting away from John.

John stood up and sat directly next to Paul, wrapping arms tightly around the taller boy's waist from behind. John dug his nose into Paul's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry..." He whispered sadly.  
Paul sighed, leaning into John, "I get it, it's a touchy subject. But if we're going to be mates, you can't keep secrets from me. I just want to help you, Johnny."  
John murmured something incomprehensible into Paul's shoulder.  
"What was that?"  
John began to feel warm against Paul's back, "I said, uh, I- I am really happy I know you."  
Paul turned and smiled warmly at John. John tentatively leaned forward and gently kissed Paul's cheek. Paul's stomach erupted into a shower of sparks, I guess Mimi's cooking didn't fare well with me, Paul thought.

The door squeaked open, Mimi stepped in, emitting a soft gasp at John and Paul curled against each other. Paul smiled, he could feel John shifting to look up at her.  
"Hey Mimi," he mumbled, chin propped on the other's shoulder.  
"H-Hello boys..." She skirted awkwardly into the room, "Paul, is your father okay with you being here this late?"  
Paul took a brief look at his watch, "Oh shi- I mean, darn it. I didn't realise it was this late already.  
"Mimi? Can Paul stay tonight? Please?" John asked, a purely innocent and pleading expression on his face. Paul felt the same strange sparkling in his stomach as earlier.  
It was weird. Paul wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.  
Mimi sighed, "If his father allows it, then sure. He can stay."  
John shot up excitedly, pulling Paul up with him. John took his arms back from Paul's waist.  
"Text him! Or call him! Or we can shoot to your house super quick and pick up your clothes and stuff, and we could ask him them!" John told Paul, grabbing his hands.  
Mimi laughed and closed the door.  
"Okay, okay! I'll ask if we can pop over." Paul shot a text to his dad, he got a response almost immediately. "He said yeah." John threw arms around Paul's waist and lifted him into the air. They both promptly fell on the floor laughing.  
"Well come on then!"  
"John, do you even know where my house is?" Paul asked and John pulled him out the door. He stopped suddenly.  
"Uhh... Maybe?" He said with a bright, shiny smile.  
Paul burst out laughing and pulling John in the opposite direction.  
They walked side by side, Paul's head on John's shoulder. The moon shone brightly above them in a glittering smile and the wet pavement shimmering like starlight. Immense joy rose in Paul. This was the best things had been in years. Sure, George was a good friend, but he knew Paul's situation, so he was constantly pitying Paul instead of treating him like he used to. John didn't know. So he couldn't pity Paul. He could just be normal. And, he was incredibly affectionate, it was a little strange. Mostly because George hated people touching him with a fiery passion. Paul didn't like it too much, but John just looked liked he needed to be touched at any given point in time. So that's what Paul did.  
Eventually they came to the door to Paul's house.  
"Hey Da!" Called Paul into the room. Jim McCartney trotted out and smiled at the two.  
"Hello!" He whispered, "Mike's asleep, so try to stay quiet." He turned to John and looked him up and down, then looked at Paul.  
"H-Hi, sir. I'm John Lennon."  
"Jim McCartney," he replied, clasping John's hand.  
Paul coughed awkwardly, "Well Da, 's been lovely, but I'm going to grab my stuff so..." He took John by the hand, and they walked quietly up the stairs to Paul's room.  
"Bye son!" Jim called. Paul chuckled as he showed John to his room. He promptly began digging through drawers.  
He held up two shirts, "Queen or Led Zeppelin?"  
John pretended to think thoughtfully, "Queen." Paul smiled and threw it into a bag.  
"Excellent choice, luv."  
He continued to toss various clothing items and other essential things into the bag. Scooping up a battered old notebook and his guitar, Paul led John down the stairs.  
"Bye, Da!"

They soon were back at John's house, sitting on John's floor and gently strumming at guitars.  
"Y'know what, John?"  
"What?"  
"I think you're the most fantastic person I've met in a long time."  
"Well, I think you're extraordinary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John once did this word association thing, and his immediate for Paul was apparently extraordinary.  
> What do you think John actually muttered when they were being all soft and adorable?  
> Also, I really love the Who, so I gave them a brief mention. Should I make them, Ivan, and Eric Clapton have actual appearances?


	9. Jealous Guy

Kind of Timeskip  
"Shhh! Guys he's coming!" George whispered frantically to John and Paul, who were sitting and talking quietly at the lunch table.  
"If we're all quiet, it won't look natural, Geo." John pointed out, drawing a giggle from Paul and an eyeroll from George.  
A short figure trotted over to the table. His rather large nose took up most of his face, but his eyes were also huge and blue.  
"Hey George," he said cheerfully, sitting down next to him.  
George's pale cheeks flushed, "Hi Ritchie."  
John and Paul looked at each other, gaping.  
"So you guys are like a thing now?" Paul asked.  
George and Ritchie looked at each other, questioningly. The shrugged.  
"Well, if you are, just know it's because of Paul." John stated proudly, Paul grinned at him.  
"I simply took pity on poor Georgie. I simply couldn't STAND the pining any longer." Paul exclaimed dramatically, putting the back of his wrist to his forehead and flopping against John.  
Ritchie laughed loudly, much to the dismay of George. Ritchie noticed this and rubbed a hand against his back, muttering incomprehensible words to him.  
"Sappy git," John whispered to Paul. Paul chuckled and leaned against John.  
"Just what George needs." They both looked at the pair of boys. George leaned against Ritchie, who had ringed fingers running through his hair. George sat up and kissed Ritchie on the cheek. He blushed heavily and did the same to George.  
Next to John, Paul emitted a high pitched squeal. John looked at Paul with a softened expression. 'How is he so bloody cute?' John thought, staring at him.  
Paul met John's eyes and smiled wider, kissing his cheek, not unlike what George did to Ritchie.  
"So I guess we're the gay club, now." Ritchie laughed. A nervous expression crossed George's face. John could feel Paul stiffen up.  
"I'm not queer." Paul stated sharply. A quizzical look passed Ritchie's face.  
"Well then why-"  
Paul cut him off, "Can't two lads be affectionate without it being queer?"  
Ritchie shrugged, turning back to George.  
Paul huffed. John put an arm around his shoulder.  
"M not queer..." Paul mumbled.  
"I know Paulie, I know." John whispered against Paul's hair.  
Paul looked at John, "Can you stop?" Paul demanded. John looked at him with big, hurt eyes. "Okay..." Paul shifted away from John, making sure that they didn't touch. He didn't touch John for the rest of the day, and when he did, he would jolt away quickly. It hurt.  
*********  
John walked home alone, Paul still on his mind. Why had he been so defensive about the whole queer thing? He literally set up his gay friend with another bloke. And he was immediately accepting of John. Couldn't he have just said something like, 'no, I'm not gay, but people who are are cool,'? Why had he been all like, 'NO NOT THE QUEER! ME!? QUEER!? ABSOLUTELY NOT.' It was strange. Especially due to the fact that he fell asleep curled against a VERY obviously gay person. 

He curled up on his bed an listened to his pining playlist loudly. Pale Blue Eyes by the Velvet Underground came on. John's heart hurt, knowing that Paul would never want him back.  
'Sometimes I feel so happy...  
Sometimes I feel so sad...  
Sometimes I feel so happy, but mainly you just make me mad...  
Baby you just make me mad,' his speaker sang.

Paul did make him mad. He drove him insane. It wasn't okay. Josh wished there was a button he could push that could rid him of this dumb feeling of anguish over a BOY. It was stupid. He had much more important things to work on. Like music. And school work. He had to find a JOB for crying out loud. But no. There was a dumb, internally homophobic, bright eyed, beautiful, godlike creature that filled up all his time.  
"John? Are you okay?" Mimi called, peaking through the gap in the door. John sniffled and wiped his eyes, realising they were damp.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm alright." Mimi looked at him sternly in disbelief.  
"You're currently listening to 'I Can't Make You Love Me' by Bonnie Raitt. You are obviously having some troubles. Is- Is it that Paul boy that was over yesterday?"  
John nodded solemnly, not meeting her eyes.  
She sighed, "He seemed so lovely..." She murmured, "I'm going to make you some tea and we're going to talk about it." She briskly strode out of the small room. John knew better than to argue with her.  
She came back holding two cups full of tea. They sat on the floor, sipping cautiously at the tongue burning drink.  
"So... What's happened?"  
John took a deep breath and explained what happened, how long he had been in love with Paul, how they had become friends, Ritchie, George, what Paul had said at lunch. Everything. John wiped his teary eyes, breathing out shakily.  
"I just wish it would all go away..."  
Mimi sighed, "I know John." She hugged him tightly. "Here's what I think you should do, if you want to be smart, you'll tell him that his comments hurt you and explain why. If you want to show him how you felt, ignore him for a little bit. Show him how much of a bastard he was." John giggled at Mimi's use of profanity.  
"Thank you..."  
"I'll always be here for you, John. No matter what."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise." She sat up, "Now go and get some sleep, you have some school and ignoring to do tomorrow." John kissed her on the cheek and collapsed in his bed. Falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor John! Also, if you hadn't heard them already, listen to the songs that I mentioned, they're fantastic.  
> Also, I'm currently having kind of a hard time, so I might not write again for a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

About week later  
Paul  
What the hell was happening. Not even a week ago, John had been curled un next to Paul, snoring and holding him tightly, refusing to let go. Now, he wouldn't even acknowledge Paul's existence. He spoke to George and Ringo like Paul wasn't even there. George just continued to have that wise, all knowing gleam in his dark eyes. Why did George always know everything? He knew who John was in love with, he was a genius when it comes to guitar, and now he definitely knew why John wouldn't speak to him.  
After school, Paul ran to George's house and pounded on the door, knowing his parents weren't home yet.  
George slowly opened the door, sighing when he saw who it was.  
"What do you want?"  
"Why isn't John talking to me?" Paul demanded, knowing he sounded like a teenage girl.  
George chuckled slightly, "That's what this is about?"  
Paul nodded, tapping his foot impatiently. George let him in.  
They sat down.  
George let out a sigh, "So John won't acknowledge you, yeah?" Paul nodded.  
"And you have no idea why?" Paul huffed and nodded again.  
"A few days ago, he wouldn't leave my side!"  
"Can you think of anything you might've said or done that could've offended John or hurt his feelings?"  
Paul thought about it, "Not really."  
George looked at him skeptically, "Really?"  
Paul thought harder, "Oh shit."  
George nodded.  
"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Paul ran out of the house, not even saying goodbye to George. He sprinted through thick curtains of rain to John's house.  
He wiped dripping hair out of his eyes and gently rapped at the door. Mimi opened the door, looking unimpressed, if not slightly mad, when she saw Paul.  
"I need to talk to John." Paul stated firmly, looking at her with pleading eyes. She sighed.  
"I don't know if I should let you do that. You turned my boy into a mess."  
"I know. And I'm really sorry. I have to make it right." Mimi sighed again, opening the door wider.  
"Stay here. I don't want you messing up my house."  
Paul looked down at his soaking clothes. She came back with a towel.  
"Dry yourself off. Then you can see him." Paul did as he was told before racing up the stairs to John's room.  
There he sat, drawing in a notebook on the floor, Vienna by Billy Joel streaming softly from a speaker. John looked up, his brown eyes dull and tired. Paul stood there, staring at John. Before he could register what was happening, Paul's arms were wrapped tightly around John.  
"I'm sorry!" John shrugged Paul off of himself and went back to drawing like nothing had happened.  
"John... Please look at me." John's eyes turned sharply to Paul.  
"John... I know I've only known you for like four days now, but I feel like I've known you for years. I need you back. I need you to talk to me and make fun of me. I need you." Paul sniffled, "I need my mate back."  
John stared at Paul, "Sappy git." He turned to his drawing.  
Paul tore the notebook out of his hands, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  
"Give it back." John demanded.  
"No."  
"Give it back!"  
"No!"  
"Paul McCartney, you give me my sketchbook back right now!"  
"NO!"  
"Why?!" Paul dropped the sketchbook and cupped John's face with his hands.  
Right as Paul was leaning in, Mimi opened the door.  
"Oh shit." She closed the door quickly, "Carry on!" She called.  
Paul dropped his hands. He picked up the notebook and handed it back to John.  
"Sorry about that, luv."  
John stood there, a shocked expression still on his face.  
"What the bloody hell just happened?" John demanded.  
"Well we were arguing about your notebook, then I kinda almost kissed you, then Mimi came in, then I handed you your notebook, then I recounted what happened."  
"Say that middle one again?"  
"Mimi came in?"  
"No the- never mind." John squinted at Paul, "What I'm confused about is the fact that after refusing to touch me in fear of it being considered 'queer' and basically insulting everyone, including myself, that is gay, just now you, another male, tried to snog me." John stated forcefully.  
"I-"  
"Don't tell me I'm wrong. Cause I know I'm not."  
A surge of anger shot through Paul, "You know why I said that shit? Cause of you. You and your bright, pretty eyes, your dumb fluffy hair, your adorable sweaters, your bloody amazing taste in music. How could a lad NOT want to kiss you? But, my dad has had pretty fucking rough year. I didn't want to make it any tougher on him to have to accept a queer for a son. So I tried, for a moment, to act like I wasn't. I didn't want to hurt myself anymore by having my dad force me out. I didn't want to let people know that I'm some disaster of a queer. I didn't want you to leave me because of some dumb fluttery feeling that I get when you're near me. I didn't want... I..." Paul sat down, not daring to meet John's eyes. "Please. Just forget about this ever happening. Johnny, please."  
John nodded silently, scooting over to wrap an arm around Paul.  
"We're mates, yeah?" John asked.  
"Yeah."  
"And mates do stuff for each other, so, as much as I like you, I'm going to ignore the events of today, and we're going to be best mates again. No snogging. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
Paul leaned against John, resting his head on John's shoulder. John rested his jean on Paul's.  
"You should stay." John said out of the blue.  
"What?"  
"You should stay here. It's Friday after all, and we have a whole week of speaking to make up for."  
Paul chuckled softly. Are we just going to ignore the fact that I just confessed my love for you? Paul thought.  
John shot up, "I know what we can do!"  
Paul laughed, "What?"  
"Tomorrow we can have all of my mates over for a movie night!" He clapped his hands rapidly, a huge smile taking up his face. "You, me, Geo, Ritchie, and Stu!"  
"What about the other bloke, Pete was it?"  
John groaned, "Pete. Right. If Stu comes Pete will follow. Still haven't got a clue why."  
John sighed again, "I suppose we could tolerate him. Right Macca, m'love?"  
Paul's stomach tightened happily at John's pet name, "Of course, John, darling." John grinned widely.  
"You should phone your da to tell him you're staying here."  
Paul sighed, "Probably." He took out his phone and texted his dad.  
"I've got some clothes you can borrow," John said, holding a stack of pyjamas, "They're to big for me, so they'll probably fit you."  
"Are you calling me fat, Johnny boy?" Paul gasped.  
John paled, "No! But you're taller than me, so..."  
"Relax luv, it was a joke."  
Paul took the clothes and motioned for John to turn around. He did. Paul swiftly changed into the clothes he was given. "Is this the bloody TARDIS?" Paul laughed, looking at what he was wearing, "My god, John you are a bigger dork than me."  
John huffed, jokingly, "They're soft."  
Paul smiled and laughed lightly, pulling John in for a tight embrace.  
"You're extraordinary."  
"So are you, John."

When Mimi came to check on them that night, she found a pair of boys wrapped around each other on John's small bed. She knew Paul wouldn't hurt her boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the plot commences! By the way, they're just going to be dumb and jump around their feelings for a really long time, even though Paul is in love with John and John knows it. John is just trying to be gentlemanly and wait for Paul. Like he hasn't done enough of that.


	11. I Want to Hold Your Hand

John woke up to his phone buzzing loudly. Paul's arms and legs were still tightly wrapped around him. John carefully moved out of his grasp, sliding off the bed and grabbing his phone. Paul shifted and whined slightly at the emptiness and cold of the bed.  
"George, why are you calling at six in the bloody morning?"  
"I was just wondering how the lover boy was doing. You should be thanking me, I helped Paul figure out what he did wrong."  
John was quiet. Paul asked for help because he had upset John. He's adorable.  
"So did you two make out or what?"  
"Uhh... No. But Paul kinda confessedhisloveforme..." John mumbled.  
"He what?!"  
"He was crying and told me that he said those things because I was pretty and that he couldn't be gay because of something that was wrong with his dad. So he only kind of confessed his love for me. But, as much as it hurts me, I think he needs more time before I'm all like, 'Ahh I've been in love with you for five years,' y'know?"  
"Wow John, I knew you cared about him, but I didn't know you cared THAT much."  
John laughed quietly, looking at Paul's sleeping form, "I really love him Geo. Even if we haven't actually known each other for that long, I just feel like- like everything's going right when he's with me, as cheesy as that sounds..."  
"That is literally the most adorable and heartwarming thing I have ever heard in my life."  
Laughing, John gently brushed Paul's hair out of his closed eyes, his stomach steadily rising and falling.  
"Geo, I gotta go." John whispered.  
"Is the princess waking up?"  
John laughed, "Bye Geo." Then he remembered something, "George wait! Movie night at six tonight?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
"See you then! Bring Ritchie!"  
"I was going to anyway, but okay. Bye John!"  
John hung up the phone and went back to his position of holding tight to Paul.  
"What did George want?" Paul asked groggily.  
"I was telling him about the movie night." Paul smiled and closed his eyes again.  
John curled into Paul's chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. Paul buried his face into John's auburn hair and together they fell asleep.

"John!" Mimi said, knocking on his door, "It's nearly noon, wake up!" John stirred, jolting Paul awake. Mimi strode in, letting out a small gasp, "Oh, Paul, I didn't realise you were still here..."  
Paul yawned, "Sorry Mimi..."  
She smiled softly, "As long as you two made up."  
John nodded rapidly, grinning widely at Paul's groggy state.   
Paul smiled at John. Mimi quietly skirted out of the room.  
"What film do you wanna watch?" John asked Paul excitedly.   
"We could watch a horror movie, and then like a Disney movie. So we can, y'know, sleep." John smiled softly.  
"Lovely idea, Paulie."   
"Thanks Johnny." John looked into Paul's hazel kaleidoscope eyes. Not searching for everything, just looking. He was gorgeous and ethereal, and somehow, he chose John over everybody else. Well, not chose. Not yet.  
Smiling, John collapsed into Paul's chest, followed by a yelp and rapid giggles. Paul gently raked his fingers through John's auburn hair. John mumbled into Paul's chest. Paul grinned.  
*****  
"LETS GET THIS STARTED!!" George shouted, walking through the door.  
Paul laughed loudly, his arm positioned loosely around John's neck.  
"Geo, where's Ritchie?" George sighed, immediately slumping over and losing his enthusiasm.  
"He had to baby sit his cousins or some shit like that," George looked dramatically into the distance, "Ritchie, my dearest and truest love, I await your loving embrace!" He called, then promptly fell over in a fit of giggles. John looked at Paul, and Paul looked at John. They both grinned wildly and laughed. They continued laughing long after their stomachs were racked with pain. Air, unfortunately, is necessary. John kissed Paul on the temple, his arm wrapped around the dark haired boy's waist.   
"You gonna let me in on what's so funny?" A voice called. John whipped around to   
see a short boy with dark ray bans.  
"Stu!" John let go of Paul and tackled Stuart into a hug. Stu chuckled and patted John's back.  
Paul stared at John with fond look in his eyes. Stu met his gaze. Paul felt his face get hot.  
Standing up, John grabbed Paul's hand, "Paulie, this is my dear mate, Stuart Sutcliffe. Stu, Paul McCartney."  
"Lovely to meet you, Stu," Paul smiled at the short boy.  
Stu's mouth curled up, "Same here, John talks about you a lot." Stu smirked, ignoring John's protests.  
Paul inspected John, the corners of his lips twitching, "Does he now?" Paul pecked John softly on the cheek.  
Stu looked quickly between them, a shocked look covering his face, "So... You lads a thing now?" Paul laughed loudly, a touch of sadness in his eyes.  
"No, I just like his face," John stated simply, casting a softened gaze to Paul.  
Paul grinned, "Johnny boy is out of my league."  
"Like above, out of your league, or below?" Stu questioned, smirking. John slapped him on the arm. "John! It's a valid question, are you too pretty or not pretty enough?"  
Paul's laughter was interrupted by a knock at the door. Opening it, Paul could see a boy with dark quaffed hair and a leather jacket.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Pete demanded.  
Paul stood, gaping, "John- John invited me. Same as you." Except he likes me more, Paul thought.  
Pete scowled, shoving through Paul, "Whatever."   
"Macca? Who is it?" John called, then he saw Pete, "Oh."  
Pete smirked cruelly, "John, I didn't know you were queer."  
John's face went pale, "What makes you say that?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you've been hanging around a fag." He spit out that last word disgustedly.  
George looked over nonchalantly, "My boyfriend and I are quite happy, I'll have you know."   
"Oh, so TWO fags. You're a magnet, Lennon."  
John's face turned a dark red with rage, his knuckles were white, "You come into MY house, insult MY friends, and act like I won't even care!"  
"Woah, slow down. I was joking." Pete smirked, "I insulted the fags, not your friends." Within a second, the sharp crack of John's fist filled the air and Pete was on the ground, holding his bleeding cheek.  
Paul felt arms grab him and drag him upstairs, he looked to find Stu, his eyebrows pulled together beneath his dark glasses.  
"You don't wasn't to see this," Stu said, worriedly, "I promise."  
Paul nodded, still shocked from John's temper and surprisingly strong right hook.  
Stu handed Paul a tissue. He wiped the tears he didn't even know were there. Stu gave him a sympathetic look and Paul lost it.  
"It's a-all my f-fault," he blubbered, his eyes red, puffy, and wet, "John's gonna get hurt and it's gonna be my fault!" Paul sank into Stu's chest. Stu awkwardly patted his head.  
"John's been through worse." He assured the taller boy, "Pete? He can't fight. He's a bloody coward."  
Paul sniffled and sobbed some more, he felt weak.   
John stormed into the room, his eye turning black and blue and his lip swollen and bleeding.  
John saw Paul crying, he shot a long harsh look at Stu, "What did you do to him?" He growled. Stu just looked at him, "What did you do?!"   
Stu stood up, taking off his sunglasses. John threw a sharp punch at Stu's nose. Stu didn't try to fight back.  
"Well you abandoned him, so I took him away from the fighting so he wouldn't be bloody traumatised," Stu stated quietly, wiping his dripping nose. John sank down and curled into a ball, looking more like the scared, nervous boy that Paul met that first day at school. Paul looked at Stu, questioning, Stu nodded, stuffing a tissue up his nose.  
Paul knelt by John's side, "I'm sorry," John whispered.  
Paul kissed the top of his head, "It's okay, Johnny."  
"Can we go watch a movie now?" Stu called, interrupting their tender moment.  
Paul laughed, pulling John up, wiping the blood away from his face.

Soon, John, Paul, George, and Stu were curled up on couches watching The Shining.  
Paul was seated nearly on John's lap, leaning into him.  
"What happened to Pete?" Stu asked suddenly.  
George huffed and John shifted, "Let's just say he won't be hanging around anymore," George stated. Paul sighed, sinking further into John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my new fic, All the Young Dudes (are crazy) it's McLennon.


	12. Chapter 12

Months had passed. Pete all but disappeared. Ritchie had been renamed Ringo by George. He adopted the nickname quickly. John was still taking it slow with Paul. They hadn't even acknowledged their feelings for each other. John was back to pining in peace. Then things changed.  
"John!" Paul had called one day, "I want you to meet someone." He pulled in a girl with soft features and fiery hair. "This is Jane. She's- We're dating."  
John's heart shattered into a million pieces with no way of putting it back together. But he couldn't let Paul see. He put on a fake smile and hugged Paul.  
"That's fantastic!" He said over enthusiastically, "I'm so happy for you."  
Paul nervously grinned at him, "Really?"  
John forced a smile over his pain, "Of course, Macca."  
Jane was standing nervously behind Paul, looking at John expectantly. John didn't like her. She was to perfect. She was holding tightly to Paul's beautiful hands, leaning into him the way that Paul used to do to John. She clearly cared about him. This was going to be rough.   
Jane began coming everywhere with them. It was insufferable. She was so kind and understanding about everything. John hated her. She would spend time just staring happily at Paul, even when he wasn't looking. And Paul? He was infatuated with her. He stopped walking John to his classes and started leaving with Jane everywhere. One day, he showed up late to class with his clothes all messed up and visible marks on his neck. John's heart broke even more.   
Jane would plant herself on Paul's lap during lunch and draw all of his attention to her. John had to do something about it.   
"Stu? I need a favour." John stated to the shorter boy.  
"What is it, Johnny?" Stu asked, exasperated.  
"Can you pretend to be my boyfriend so Paul will get jealous?" John pleaded quickly.  
Stu laughed, "What's in it for me?"  
"Happiness for your best friend?" Stu looked unimpressed, "I can do your homework for- for two weeks." Stu raised an eyebrow, "A month?"  
"That's more like it," Stu said, grinning, "Now, what's our story?"  
"Uhh... Paul knows that I had a crush on someone, I could just say it was you."   
Stu nodded thoughtfully, grabbing John's hand in his own.  
John didn't feel anything, just awkward.  
"We have to look convincing. Feel free to be affectionate." Stu stated.  
John nervously nodded.  
John approached Paul, hand in hand with Stu.  
"Paul! I -uh... Remember how a while back you tried to guess who I had a crush on? Well I told him and... Yeah." He held up his and Stu's enjoined hands. John could have sworn that he saw Paul's face fall.  
"Oh Johnny! Wonderful! That's great!" Paul got up and wrapped his arms tightly around John. John savoured every second of it, breathing in his scent and holding tight to him.  
Paul kissed John on the cheek and went back to Jane. John felt like he was on a higher plane of existence. Then Stu brought him back by digging his nails into John's hand.   
***  
Paul grew to hate Stu. HE wanted to be the one that was always holding hands with John and buying him new records. But no. John had to be in love with bloody Stu Sutcliffe. Jane was wonderful, of course, but Paul no one could compare to John Lennon.  
Then one day, Paul was taking a walk and he saw two teenagers attacking each other's faces' crushing their mouths against one another.  
"Jane?" Jane whirled around from the other boy to face Paul.  
"Paul! This isn't what it looks like." She tried to talk to him, but he was already walking away. He ran to John's house, tears welling up in his eyes.  
He knocked on the door. Mimi opened it, smiling at Paul.  
"Can I please see John?" He wiped the fallen tears from his face. Mimi's smile subsided. She nodded, stepping aside.  
Paul carefully placed his shoes down and raced up the stairs. Entering John's room, Paul broke down on the floor and sobbed. John set down his notebook and scrambled over to Paul, enveloping him in a warm hug.  
"What happened, Macca?"  
"Jane- She- kissing- bloke-," Paul gasped, sobbing some more.  
John ran a hand through Paul's dark hair, "Deep breaths, m'love. Deep breaths."  
Paul inhaled and exhaled steadily. "Start over."  
"I was walking in the park and I saw- Jane. She was snogging another bloke. Then I ran straight here."  
John hugged him tighter, "It's okay to cry. That was a shitty thing to happen."  
Paul could feel every breath that John took. He breathed with him.   
Paul tore away to look at John, just look at him. Then Paul did the unimaginable. He kissed John. It was brief and soft, but it happened. John stared at Paul with big brown eyes.   
"Paul, I know you didn't mean that. You're- A rough thing happened to you. You didn't mean it. I know you didn't. You're you and I'm me. You didn't mean it." John said it like a mantra, mostly to himself.  
"But I did mean it."  
John smiled sadly at him, "Then why now, just after your girlfriend cheated on you?"  
Paul racked his brain for an answer, "Because it made me see how much you mean to me." Paul kissed John again, harder this time.  
John pulled away, "Under any other circumstances I would be so glad that this was happening, but not now. Paul, I really like you, but I'm not gonna be a rebound."  
"But you're not a rebound," Paul cried, "Let me love you!"  
John kissed Paul, rough and without feeling. He stood up, "Happy?"  
"No." Paul stood up to leave, "You're a dick, Lennon." He looked back, John's pained and angry face staring at the floor.  
Paul passed Mimi on the way out.  
"He doesn't know how to deal with feeling when they're reciprocated," she called to Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul make me mad. I'm officially quarantined from school. Oh joy.


	13. Chapter 13

John was still processing the events of what had just happened. Paul kissed him. On the mouth. TWICE. And John pushed him away. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING? He felt like a fucking cunt. Imagine if it had been John in Paul's place and Paul reacted like that. John would be crushed and never want to speak again. Rebound, my arse. That was Paul Fucking McCartney, the boy that John had been in love with since sixth grade. John needed to fix this. He needed to fix everything.   
He biked as fast as he could to Paul's house.  
"Hi! I need to see your son," John said to Jim, who opened the door with a baffled expression.   
"Why?" Jim asked incredulously.  
"I- I really messed some stuff up, I need to fix it."  
Jim squinted at him, "Wait here."  
"But it's raining!" Thick drops of water were already soaking through John's clothes, rain held down his hair and dropped into his eyes. Paul's worth it, John thought, pushing his hair back.  
Jim returned with Paul. Paul was glaring the iciest, most venom filled glare that ever existed straight at John.   
"Sort it out," was all Jim said, leaving the two of them.  
"Paul... I'm-," John started.  
"Save it. That was a dick move, John," Paul spat, "I was all open with my emotions, then you fucking pushed me away, you wanker."  
John nodded solemnly, "I know, and I hate myself for it." Paul rolled his eyes and glared at John more, crossing his arms. "Do you have any idea how long I've been in love with you, Paul?" A confused expression covered up Paul's furious one. "Five fucking years. So don't act like you've been far gone for so long, when in reality, you didn't know I existed until a few months ago."  
Paul started laughing. John stared at him, confounded.  
"Really John? You were, what, twelve? Don't lie. You've never thought of me like that." John felt every bone and muscle in his body stiffen up. He thought he was going to punch Paul right in his perfect, beautiful face. He didn't. He broke down on that rain-covered porch and cried. He cried silently, burying his face into his knees.  
Paul walked back inside. Of course he did, fucking bastard. Then, the rain seemed to stop, it was replaced by the pattering of falling droplets. John looked around. Paul. He was sitting, crouched down next to John, holding a bright blue umbrella.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.   
"Me too," Paul replied.  
John began to sing softly, "Hold me close and tell me how you feel, tell me love is real, hmmhmhmhmhmm. Words of love you whisper soft and true, darling I love you..."  
Paul hugged him tightly, pulling them both into a standing position. John didn't want to ever let go.  
"Let me love you," Paul murmured, reminiscent to what he had said earlier.  
"Always."  
"Ok, Snape."  
"Macca," John whined, "you just ruined our moment."  
Paul laughed, his hazel eyes shining brighter than ever against the rainy grey of the world.   
"I can fix it," John whispered, leaning towards Paul. John cupped his face and smiled brightly at him. Paul's arms flew around John's waist as he pulled him closer. Their mouths were on each other's, no one could really say who started it, though John likes to think he took the initiative of leaning in first. John's heart stopped. Paul smiled brightly into the kiss.  
"Worth the wait?" Paul asked John. John nodded. "Good, cause I'm in love with you."  
John grinned wider than he thought humanly possible, "Really?"   
Paul nodded, smiling. John's heart ached.  
"I wish I could stop time and live in this moment forever," Paul said, kissing John again, shorter and sweeter this time.  
"Then do it, stay with me till you get tired of me," John laughed.  
"Maybe I will, then."  
"Oh, shut up and kiss me," John told Paul, giggling.  
Paul happily obliged. He pulled John closer and ran his tongue across his lower lip. John opened his mouth with a small groan. John was between wanting to rip off all of Paul's clothes or taking it slow and savouring every moment with him.  
Before John could make the decision, someone wolf-whistled at them. They jumped away from each other and turned to face the person. Of course it was him. George fucking Harrison with a small Ritchie/Ringo Starkey on his arm. Ringo was clapping happily and George was smirking smugly.  
"McLennon is officially canon!" George yelled.  
"What the hell is McLennon?" Paul asked John, who had his arms around Paul's neck.  
"It's our ship name, I guess. McCartney, Lennon, McLennon. Most of the teachers, specially Mr Epstein wanted it to happen, that's why he put me next to you on the fist day of school." John explained.  
"Thank goodness for McLennon, then," Paul laughed.  
John nodded, pulling Paul in for another kiss.  
"John Winston Lennon, will you go out with me?"  
"James Paul McCartney, you are extraordinary," John told him, "Yes! Of fucking course!" They both smiled at each other until they felt like their faces were going to fall off. They both only had one thought in their minds, how much they loved the other.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the end! I didn't realise it was going to be the end until I was writing it. There is going to be an epilogue, so stay tuned. Stay safe, humans.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue  
Seven years later  
John fixed his tie quickly, staring at the door that led to his future. His future with Paul. He pushed through the door, Mimi at his side with tears pooling in her eyes. John's stomach ached with anticipation and happiness. This was actually happening. The sights and sounds were so vivid. People crowded in seats lining the aisle were staring at him, some crying, some grinning through tears. The piano was softly playing Elvis's 'Can't Help Falling in Love With You' per John and Paul's request. The bouquet of lilies and roses filled John's nose with a sweet, pungent scent. This was actually happening. It wasn't a dream. It felt like a dream. A dream come true, that is.  
Then John locked eyes with Him. He was standing there in a white suit, looking as radiant as he had the first time John saw him, all those years ago. The most beautiful human to walk the face of the earth. He smiled widely. John nearly died. Paul McCartney. His eyes glimmered with not yet fallen tears. John's heart swelled with love and adoration for the other man. John smiled wider than he thought his face would allow. Paul looked completely flawless and angelic.   
John walked up and stood across from him. He took a deep shuddery breath.  
"James Paul McCartney, when I first saw you, eleven years ago, I knew that I needed you forever," There were a few 'awws' as Paul wiped his eyes and smiled wider, "Do you remember that time that we first kissed? It was raining and it felt so fucking- sorry kids- it felt so bloody cliche. Then George and Ringo messed up our moment by wolf whistling at us."  
George and Ringo blushed from their spots next to John and Paul respectively, the crowd laughed. "I just really, really love you, mate. And you know better than anyone that I'm terrible with words so... I'm just going to try my best. I need you in my life you beautiful bastard. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. You're- I can't put into words how you make me feel." Paul stared at John, grinning, tears fully streaming down his pink cheeks. "I love you. More than you can ever know. And I promise to stand by you as long as we're alive, and maybe when we're dead too. I haven't figured that out yet. I promise to buy you those weird banana drinks and band tee shirts that you've loved since middle school. I promise to-," John choked back a sob, "to never stop loving you. Ever."  
Paul cried and grinned at John before swallowing and opening his mouth to speak, "I have no idea how I managed to get here. I've got a wonderful job, a stunning home, and now I'm getting married to the most beautiful, utterly fantastic, brilliant man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. John Winston Lennon, I am so in love with you. I love you more than sunsets and dogs, banana drinks and guitars, I love you more than music and Doctor Who. I love you so much more than I ever knew I was capable of loving someone. When I'm with you... I'm happier than I am anywhere else. Ever since high school. You helped me out of that dark place I had been in when..." He took a deep breath of air, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "When my mum died. You are marvellous and you're making my smear my mascara!"  
"You look wonderful, luv," John assured him, smiling through tears.  
"Thanks Johnny. But the point is I love you. I love you. I love you and I will forever."  
The officiator began speaking, "Do you, James Paul McCartney, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
Paul radiated joy as he beamed at John, holding the other man's hands in his own, "Yes!"  
"And do you, John Winston Lennon, take James Paul McCartney to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"Of course," John said without hesitation, his eyes gleaming with excitement and butterflies soaring though his stomach.  
"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you Mr and Mr Lennon-McCartney. You may kiss the groom!" John sand Paul surged forward, laughing and crying and smiling. They were married. Fucking married! And John couldn't be happier.  
"I wish I could stop time and stay in this moment forever," Paul said to John, remembering what he had said all those years ago.  
"Then do it, stay with me till you get tired of me," John laughed, kissing Paul, his husband, once more.  
"Maybe I will!"  
"I hope you will, my wonderful amazing husband."  
Paul held out an arm to John, "Mr Lennon-McCartney?" John smiled, kissing him on the cheek and wrapping his arm around Paul's.  
"Thank you Mr Lennon-McCartney!" John tossed the beautiful bouquet into the crowd of people. George went berserk, jumping higher than humanly possible to catch it. Ringo sighed, smiling.  
"George, my love, you're already married. To me." George pouted and handed the bouquet to Linda, who Paul had remained good friends with. John and Paul laughed.  
The Lennon-McCartneys were going to take the crazy world by storm. They were unstoppable.   
"I love you Johnny."  
"I love you too, Paulie." John replied, wiping the tears from his husband's eyes. "I love you more than the world."  
Paul leaned against John and began to sing softly, where only John could hear it, "Words of love you whisper soft and true, darling I love you." Nothing could ever possibly go wrong if the rest of their life was as perfect as this.

THE (actual) END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that just wonderful? I have never been to a wedding before, so I had to do research. In short, I didn't delve very deep into it. Please keep commenting! Also, check out my other story, All the Young Dudes (are crazy). John and Paul are neighbors and hate each other, until they don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I sincerely hoped that you guys liked it! Tell me if I made any mistakes or if I need to change something. Feedback is appreciated.  
> By the by, this is my first fic. 
> 
> -deakystoast_georgesbiscuts


End file.
